ABSTRACT Core B (Hu, Roe) Biostatistics and Bioinformatics The goal of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is to facilitate the Targeted Prevention for Non-Melanoma Skin Cancer Program Project Grant (PPG) scientific objectives by integrating strong statistical study design, accurate and organized data, and appropriate statistical analyses and interpretation into all projects. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics faculty and staff will be intimately involved in the conception, design, implementation, analysis, and reporting of research conducted in the PPG. Core B personnel work not only on design, data management, and analysis issues, an essential role, but also develop a logical framework for the scientific approach applied to PPG research questions and help to ensure valid interpretation of the results. The specific aims of Core B are: Aim 1. To provide statistical collaboration in the design, execution and analysis of all projects. Aim 2. To develop procedures for data collection, and to build and maintain computer databases for information storage and retrieval. Aim 3. To provide reports on individual study progress, data for the UACC Data and Safety Monitoring Board (DSMB), and reports for the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) meetings. The Core B support activities have been combined into a single core to facilitate interactions among the biostatisticians and bioinformaticians involved in PPG projects. The interactive nature of PPG activities facilitates the involvement of both the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics personnel within the projects. The translational goal is to facilitate integration of project results among the basic science, clinical, bioinformatics, and biostatistician investigators.